


Headcanon: Captains + apple vs android

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: not sexy or anything, random shit, which is v off brand for me but this was fun to do!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: Inquiring minds would like to know... what's your HCs on the smartphones the captains would prefer. Apple or Android?





	Headcanon: Captains + apple vs android

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182977268408/inquiring-minds-would-like-to-know-whats-your)

_The Shinigami already have the denreishinki they use for communicating between the world of the living and the seireitei, but if the phones were for personal use… **  
**_

**Squad 1: Shunsui**  has an Apple watch because he’s an old man and  _Androids are too complicated, Nanao-chan!_  Also he kept losing his phone. So now Nanao keeps his phone. Shunsui also likes swapping out the straps and coordinating them with his kimono (his favourite is the rose gold with a peony overlay)

 **Squad 2: Soi Fon**  would have an iPhone – she doesn’t have time to be messing around with customisable options. Also, you can bet Omaeda sponsored everyone’s phones, too, and he is DEFINITELY an Apple guy.

 **Squad 3: Rose**? Apple. Duh. He’s about the aesthetique~ and he’s a bit of a sucker for a good brand story, I feel. One Apple ad in, and he’d be ordering the newest iPhone.

 **Squad 4: Isane**  strikes me as an Android girl! She probably got a mid-tier Android phone that was on promotion when she signed up for her phone plan, and kinda just stayed with the OS. She doesn’t keep up with the hype of getting the newest, and painfully expensive, iPhone. She’s practical that way.

 **Squad 5: Shinji** ’s another design/brand hound. Android has a pretty nerdy image, which, to be clear, is not what Shinji is going for, doll.

 **Squad 6: Byakuya**  has the latest Apple phone, obvi. He actually has other, more luxurious phones still in their boxes at home that he got as gifts from other nobles (Vertu phone with a screen made of solid sapphire…yeah.) but he’s also about understated luxury. Old money doesn’t need to scream.

 **Squad 7: Iba**? In another life, Iba would be an Android fanboy. Better specs, better camera, blah blah blah – Iba isn’t really one to be swayed by fancy branding, and Apple’s image always seemed very…precious to him, not at all in line with his manly man personal brand. He’s all about practicality.  

 **Squad 8: Lisa**  is a tough one. I want to say Android, but I also feel like Lisa wouldn’t be too concerned about something like her phone’s OS? She’d probably get whatever looked good, and stayed within her budget. As long as she can get on her dating apps, she’s good.

 **Squad 9: Kensei**  is a practical, frills-free guy – but he’s also canonically a Leo. And Leos love to flex, which is why I think he leans more towards Apple. I think he’d appreciate the simplicity of an iPhone, and would probably end up with a whole Apple home eco-system (I HC him as a homebody) where everything is synced up.

 **Squad 10: Hitsugaya**  has an Android phone for sure. IDK I can just imagine him carefully considering the specs of a wide range of phones and finally coming to  a decision – only to have Rangiku roast him for his ‘lame’ phone. Cue the flustered defensiveness + lecturing about battery life, cost, etc while she ignores him.

 **Squad 11: Kenpachi**  doesn’t have a phone. He doesn’t want to be bothered about losing the tiny, noisy rectangle. Also his fingers would be too big for a phone screen, and there’s no way he’s carrying a damn iPad/tablet around as a phone (although that would be a hilarious visual). Think of Yachiru as his phone – she brings him the latest and fields phone calls asking for him. The answer to that last one is usually no, which is just how Ken-chan likes it.

 **Squad 12: Mayuri**  doesn’t need a phone. He has one wired into his prefrontal cortex or whatever. And it’s tapped into every single hidden camera and control button in the Seireitei, so he never needs to call anyone – he knows everything that’s going on.

 **Squad 13: Rukia** ’s phone could be either Android or iOS, she doesn’t give a shit – as long as it’s in a chappy phone case.


End file.
